


You can't be serious?!

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cereal, Collars, Crying, Dinner, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Hydra Grant Ward, Kidnapping, Mild torture, Minor Character Death, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Natasha Romanov, S1, Suspicious Melinda May, Talking, The Hub - Freeform, Wedding Planning, a punching bag, insensitive agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: When Skye gets the message that a friend of hers passed away Natasha is there to comfort her. Her own team, on the other hand, has some pretty insensitive questions. And then the two women just leave, leaving the team two agents short and with lots of questions.A lot of Skye/Natasha
Relationships: Melinda May & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Comments: 29
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skye and Natasha have been together for 4 years now.

They were having dinner together when Skye’s phone rang. She stood up and distanced herself before answering the call. Everyones eyes were on her wanting to know who called her. They saw Skye’s hand flying over her mouth as she started to cry. She slid down the wall she had been leaning against quickly ending the call.  
When Natasha saw that none of the others stood up to talk to Skye she decided that she didn’t care that Skye was supposed to be on this team undercover for Fury. She couldn’t just leave her girlfriend alone like this. The team looked at the Assassin surprised when she was the one who went to comfort the young women.  
Skye welcomed Natasha’s contact and cried into her shoulder, grieving. She told her that Austin died. Natasha had met him once, he was one of the three people that thought Skye how to hack. He had had cancer an they had visited him in the hospital once. Natasha brought Skye into her bunk once she had calmed down. Telling her she'll be back in a hour.

„What happened?“ Coulson asks Natasha the second she steps out of Skye’s bunk.  
„A friend of hers died. Someone she views as a brother“  
„Do you know who it was?“ May asks.  
„Was he a member of the rising tied?“ Ward questions before Nat could answer.  
„Does it matter?“ she asks harshly. She couldn’t believe they were making this about the rising tide.  
„Of course it does. If she is still in contact with the rising tide the..“  
„Please tell me you’re kidding“ Natasha hissed interrupting him.  
„We’re not“  
„A close friend of her just died. Show some respect. You are trained Shield agents. Start acting like it and start to use you’re training otherwise wise I will tell Fury to send you back to the academy“ Natasha said angry and then leave the three alone. After getting over the shock of Natasha’s sudden outburst May when after her.

„You like her“ May states after watching Natasha hit the punching bag for a couple of minuets.  
„You don’t“  
„I don’t trust her“  
„You are better then this May. I’ve never seen you pass judgment on someone so quickly without giving them a chance“  
„She’s a security risk!“  
„You don’t even know her! Get to know her“ May sighed. Natasha was right she never got to know Skye or gave her a chance. Wich was unlike her. Sure she wasn't the warmest person in the world, but she always gave people a chance.  
„So what happened? To the man who died?“  
„Skye met him at the Orphanage. He had cancer. The treatment didn’t work.“ May nodded in understanding.  
„What do you know about her?“  
„What?“  
„You know something otherwise you wouldn’t have told us to relay on our training more“  
„I know allot of things“  
„Nat“  
„Just get to know her and don’t get hung up on things you think you know“  
Honestly Natasha didn’t know why she was telling May to keep a closer eye on Skye. Fury asked Skye to go undercover on this team to make sure they wouldn’t get involved in things they shouldn’t know about. So it wouldn’t exactly help if May knew who she really was. But it hurt to see May being so rude to Skye. She loved Skye. The two had almost met so many times before. She wanted May to see the real Skye. The one she had fallen in love with.  
It honestly confused her, she wasn’t usually the type to look for anyones approval. But May had been like a mother to her for a very long time and she just wanted her little dysfunctional family to stay alive and not kill each other.  
The Avengers were definitely making her soft. But somehow she still loved them.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Skye talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Arrow it won't influence you're understanding of this chapter. Deathstroke is one of the main villains in the series. And Felicity is the IT-girl and glue of team Arrow. (S2 of Arrow). Enjoy

Next morning

Natasha woke up to Skye rummaging around. She opened her eyes to find her girlfriend packing her bags.  
"What are you doing?"she asks sitting up, suddenly wide awake.  
"Packing"Skye replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm leaving"  
"And where exactly do you think you are going?"  
"Home" the sadness in Skye's voice when she said that word hit Natasha hard. But she didn't let it show.  
"Why?" she asks again.  
"I can't stay here Nat. This isn't me. And I know I'm supposed to be good at undercover stuff but I can't take this. I know Felicity has this whole thing with Deathstroke and I can't be there to help her. Because I'm stuck here. I mean half of the stuff this team does I could do alone. This hole thing is pointless."  
"I know honey. But you can still help Felicity from here and.."  
"Why do you want me to stay here. You yourself said they you want me to come back to the tower."  
"With what this team does it is too easy for them to come across something supernatural. Aliens are one thing but if HYDRA finds out about the supernatural" she drifts off.  
"We are not even sure if Ward is HYDRA yet."  
"Do you really want to take that chance?" Skye sighed, of course, she didn't.  
"I feel so useless around here," she said while stopping in her movements and sitting down on the bed.  
"I know. But just because you can't use your fighting abilities to the fullest you can still work. They won't notice if you aren't hacking something that doesn't contribute to the current mission. And you can do some other work right here in your bunk. If you started gradually spending more time in here none of them would notice" Natasha tells her.  
"Except for May"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make her suspicious of you. I just... I don't know"  
" You do know, " Skye says calmly looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Natasha looked away. She wasn't the type of person to talk about her feelings openly. Neither was Skye but they coaxed it out of each other every now and then.  
"I couldn't take the way she looked at you. How they all looked at you. You don't deserve the coldness they direct towards you." Natasha tells her making Skye smile.  
"Thanks" Natasha looked at her confused.  
"For caring" sometimes Natasha forgets that the two of them didn't grow up that differently and that Skye was a lot better at hiding that part of herself.  
"Of course I care. You've been through allot. And your mental health is important to me" Skye smiled and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. It was hard for them to admit feelings even if it was to each other and Skye never took something like that lightly. When they were growing up most attachments were seen as a weakness. Admitting you care about a person would even be punished in Natasha's case.  
"Thank you," Skye said again.  
"So you staying?"  
"For a little while"  
"Good. Now go get changed before Ward comes up here looking for you"  
" Training with him is so boring. He is so repetitive in his attacks"  
"If we are right and he is HYDRA it is good if you know everything about him. Especially his fighting style."  
"If everyone at HYDRA is trained like him then it is going to be a lot easier to beat them then we anticipated"  
"Let's hope for it"

15 Minuets later

When Natasha was making herself breakfast she could feel May's eyes on her.  
"Did you sleep well?" May asked her.  
"I didn't sleep" Natasha lied already knowing what May was hinting at.  
"Oh, where were you this morning then? I couldn't find you"  
"I found a spot on the plane where no one would ever disturb me," Natasha tells her while pouring milk in her cereal.  
"And where would that be?" Natasha turned around to face her and smiled. She put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth and shrugged before walking away towards the cargo bay. May looked after her and sighed. Natasha had slept in Skye's bunk. She was sure of it. She just needed to find out why. And where the two knew each other from. But considering how the both of them were acting around the team that wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Thoughts and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May thinks about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry but I needed to separate this from the next chapter. Enjoy.

It was two weeks later when May noticed that Skye didn’t seem upset in the least anymore. Already on the second day, there was not a trace of sadness in her. She seemed fine. She made her usual comments and never asked for a few moments to herself, or anything like that. May had seen her once, starring into nothingness but as soon as she noticed May she went back to work. It was like nothing ever happened. But for all of it to have been fake was unbelievable to May as well. Especially after Natasha’s reaction. Could Skye really hide her real feelings that well? She didn’t think so, but then again she didn’t really know Skye that well. 

Did any of them? 

The others didn’t notice. They never spoke of the incident again. And they didn’t seem to find it weird, that Skye was acting like she always was after something that was, apparently the loss of an important person in her life. May thinks she understands a little bit of what Nat meant when she said she should rely on her training more. Skye was not what she seamed. She could see that now. There was something underneath the happy, carefree, laid back hacker. Something sad and depressing. Something that she was pushing down. And this was definitely not healthy. She wonders if Natasha had gotten threw to her. If Natasha penetrated her happy side and that she had seen a part of Skye that they never had. The person that lost her parents and had grown up in an orphanage, probably getting hurt a lot more times than they could imagine. May didn’t know too much about the American foster system but she did know that not all foster parents were nice and forthcoming when it came to the care of the children. They just wanted money. 

If she was honest Skye did handle most missions very well mentally. She never questioned their need to defend themselves in killing someone else. And she had never seen Skye look away when they had to deal with more violent people. Also, Skye kept her cool and never let suspects get a rise out over her. She was easy to adapt to different scenarios. To be honest, May thinks that Skye could become a good agent if she was properly trained. Shield was definitely a good place for her. And when May did talk to her Skye seamed more mature and open as with any of the others. Which was very confusing to May. She always thought that Coulson was the person Skye trusted. And it wasn't like she was particularly open to Skye herself. But there was some kind of connection there.

Natasha on the other hand was a different topic. She and Natasha had always been close but Natasha wouldn’t open up about this. She would effortlessly steer the conversation away from Skye if she ever came up and every time May came into a room the two were having a conversation in, they were talking about random uninteresting things. But honestly, that didn’t happen often. Natasha and Skye didn’t show that they knew each other when they weren't alone but there were some looks the two exchanged that showed that they did in fact now each other. 

When she mentioned their relationship to Coulson he didn't know anything. He just said that Natasha was playing with her. That she needed something to pass her time with. And that they always used to play pranks on each other. That it wasn't true and that there was no way that Skye and Natasha knew each other.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. So you don't have to wait to long.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get's kidnapped and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrate Christmas and a wonderful day too everyone.  
> This chapter is a bit darker and it includes torture. You were warned.  
> Enjoy:)

It was on a mission when the rest of the team finally learned that there was allot about Skye that the didn’t know. And that she and Natasha definitely knew each other. And not the -we got really close over the past two weeks- way. 

The mission started out normal. Coulson briefed them. Told them this was not their usual thing but that Fury wanted them to check this warehouse out because they were in the area. Since Fitzsimmons weren’t really needed for this they stayed on the BUS working on some new weapon or something. 

Once they arrived they split up like usual, checking all the rooms that were there and it looked empty, old and dusty. Nothing out of the ordinary until Natasha found a secret door which lead to other levels underground. That’s when things got a little out of hand. They were knocked out and when they woke up their arms were tied to chairs. They were sitting in a circle facing each other.  
„Oh good, you’re awake. Took you long enough“ A man said. There were three men in the room two at the door looking a little like bodyguards or some other kind of security. The last man was holding a knife in his hand and was walking around behind them. „What do you want here?“ he questions them not stopping in his movements. 

„I think the better question is what you want from us? You are the one who kidnapped us“ Natasha replied calmly. The man stared at her for a moment before taking his knife and started to trail it along Coulson’s shoulders he then moved on to May. Natasha and Skye exchange a knowing look. They knew exactly what the man wanted to get out of doing this. He wanted to find out which one of them was the weak one. And Skye played into his hand, She and Natasha both visibly tensed when his knife touched Skye. The man smiled and stopped behind the hacker. 

„You look a bit young to be a Shield agent.“ he states. „Have you ever been tortured before?“ Skye stayed quite. „Well there is a first time for everything“ he cut along her arm leaving behind a trail of blood. It was a shallow cut and Skye hissed in response doing exactly what the man expected her too.

„I ask again what do you want here?“ but no one answered. They all just shot glares in his direction. „Oh well“ he pressed the knife against Skye’s cheek and let it brake skin.  
„Stop it!“ Ward yelled at him not being able to just sit there and watch this.

„Tell me what I want to know and I will“ 

„You are going to have to do allot worse them this to get what you want“ Skye hissed at him. 

„Feisty. Your brave little girl but that won’t get you anywhere here.“ The man walked around her and grabbed her chin, making her look into his eyes. He started to smile like he had an idea and then he pushed her before leaving the room without a comment. The two guards leaving with him.

„Skye?“ Coulson questions carefully seeing as Skye was keeping her head down, and he wasn’t sure if she was knocked out or not.

„I’m fine“ she answers threw grits teeth.

„Skye?“ Natasha questions.

„Just little bit longer, “ Skye tells her.

„A little bit longer? What are you talking about?“ May asks.

„Nothing, just play along“ Natasha snaps.

„So you have a plan?“

„You can’t just let her get tortured. Did you forget she isn’t trained?“ Ward yelled at the redhead leaving May’s question unanswered.

„Shut up, there are cameras in this room!“ Skye hissed. 

„Skye are you sure you can handle this?“ Coulson questions.

„Just don’t tell them anything“

They all stayed quiet after that and it didn’t take long for the man and the guards to come back. The man walked straight to Skye and showed her what he had brought with him. A collar. A collar with small spike-like things on the inside that would cut into her skin. Skye had been forced to wear something like this before and she remembers how much this particular device actually hurt. She could see how Natasha tensed after seeing the device. They both knew that this round of torture would be harsher but this was a whole other level. But Skye still needed a little bit of time to learn enough about these people to easily take them out. So she didn’t give Natasha the signal to talk.

The man set the collar lowly around her neck and pulled her hair over it before tightening it. Skye grunted as the small metal pieces pressed into her flesh. God she really hated this thing.  
„You look pretty like this, little girl“ he traced the collar softly before looking down, at Skye’s cleavage. „You know you could really be of good use to me. Boss would like you“ he took out his knife again and with a quick move he cut her shirt open. Natasha growled. Until now she knew Skye could easily handle the torture. But being degraded and used as a sex toy was not something Skye would let happen. Her basic instinct would quickly override her brain and she would kill him. Natasha knew that. She had experienced it before. 

„Pretty“ the man stated as his hand trailed down her neck towards Skye’s bra.

„If you don’t get your hands off of her, I swear to god..“

„What? What are you going to do?“ he interrupted her turning around. 

„Me, who said I’m going to do anything? I’m tied to a chair. But she? She’ll kill you“ and as soon as Natasha had finished her sentence Skye was out of her chair knife in hand and she slight the guy's throat. She then quickly grabbed his gun from his belt and shot the two guards with two direct shots to their hearts.

Natasha also stood up from her chair her binds falling too the floor and she quickly cut the others free while Skye took all the weapons from the dead men.

„Skye..“

„Don’t let’s just get out of here“ Skye gave Natasha and May a gun that she had found on the men and Coulson and Ward got knives. Skye opened the door and they quickly moved threw the corridors killing or knocking anybody out who got in their way. Natasha and Skye took the lead using all of their training to quickly locate the exits and to protect the rest of the team. Honestly with Skye and Natasha working together with all their skills the rest of the team felt a little useless. They did all the work and easily got them out of there and Skye also managed to call the incident into the Hub on their drive to the BUS. 

„What happened to you!?“ Simmons exclaimed when they arrived.

„Someone what to explain what the hell just happened?“ Coulson asks ignoring Simmons. Who was already trying to treat Skye. But Skye moved away from her.

„Just a second“ Natasha knocked out Ward and pulled him into the interrogation room and then came back. „Now we can talk“ she announced.


	5. Converstions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get back from the mission the team has more than a few questions but Natasha and Skye get pulled away by an unexpected guest

„What the hell! Why did you just do that!“

„Ward is not who you think he is“ Natasha answers simply.

„We need to take care of Skye first“ Simmons interrupted. Seeing as Skye was loosing too much blood

„I’m fine, “ Skye said once more moving away from Simmon's caring hands.

„Sit, I’ll do it. “ Natasha said knowing that Skye hated other people touching her. Skye rolled her eyes but sat down and let her girlfriend take care of her.

„I don’t think Ward is important right now. I’d rather know who you really are“

"That's classified," Maria says as she walks into the plane. "You two, in the car" she sais as she points to Natasha and Syke who follow her order without a word.

"Wait so you know her too?" Coulson asks.

"You will not see either of them for a while. Were is Ward?" MAria informs the team ignoring Coulson's question.

"Interrogation," May tells her. Maria nodded to two other Shield agents who move up the stairs to get Ward.

"What did he do?"

"Classified. Here is you're next mission" Maria lay a file on one of the tables and then just left.

Later that day (Coulson's office)

"What are you doing?" May asks when she sees Coulson with a beer in his hands staring at the black screen of his computer.

"What are we going to do? We are down two team members and we don't even know why"

"I don't know"

"Well, what do you know?" May just stared at him. "I mean you know more about this whole situation.

"Skye's a Shield agent"

"What!?"

"Oh come on it's not that far fetched. The way she and Natasha interact and the way Maria talked to her. And we all knew there was something she was hiding."

"No, she can't be she is not even trained"

"You were there today when she easily beat those men right?"

"Well yeah, but she can't be a shield agent."

"Why not?"

"Well if she was why didn't she ever say anything and why didn't I know"

"You don't know a lot of things. But I'm guessing she was undercover at the rising tied and Fury need someone to get her out"

"But then we would have known"

"Look I do not have an explanation for everything. But with what happened today and the few things I got out of Natasha it's plausible."  
Coulson rubbed his hands over his face. 

"Do you know where the two know each other from?"

"No, that part remains a mystery. Why don't you go to sleep we can figure stuff out tomorrow" Coulson nodded tiredly and closed his laptop.

"How long have you known?" He asks before May was out the door.

"I had my suspicions but Maria showing up today sold it"

At the Hub

Natasha had left Skye to get checked out by real doctors while she went to talk with Fury. But when she came back half an hour later Skye wasn't there anymore. Sighing Natasha walked to the private training rooms. She silently opened the door, not that Skye didn't notice her anyway, and stared at her girlfriend wielding a sword. It looked amazing as she moved quickly threw the transitions but slowed done on the hits against the training dummy. Natasha loved watching Skye train. It was similar to her training but still so different. It always looked surreal and super precise so she didn't say anything for a while, just standing there watching.

Skye felt Natasha's eyes on her and she couldn't help but find comfort in the feeling of being watched by her. She spun to land a good kick and shortly met those eyes. Those eyes that looked at her like she was...everything. It helped calm her never-ending thoughts down. Even more then the training did. She would usually go hit something when the mission was especially hard. In this case, it just hit a little too close to home and Natasha was more suited for this sort of thing then the training dummy. So eventually she kicked the dummy one last time and stoped. 

"I'm sorry" Natashas voice cut threw the silence. Skye turned around and looked at her girlfriend confused. "It shouldn't have come that far today."

"It's not your fault. That guy was a pervert. And he got what was coming for him"

"True but I meant the entire situation. This was not the way you were meant to leave"

"Stop. It's not your fault. And yes there would have possibly been a more graceful and quite way to leave the team but I can't change that anymore. Besides, I finally get to train at decent hours again and we can talk freely about whatever we want."

"We can also do whatever we want" Natasha suggested with a grin o her face. Skye shook her head and smiled.  
Natasha softly pushed a strand of hair out of Skye’s face. „You want to talk about it?“

„What’s there to talk about? Men like to misuse me as their sex toys and unlike my 11-year-old self I know how to defend myself now“ Skye tells her matter of factly.

„Skye…“

„I’m fine Nat. Let’s just go home. I’m sure some people like me there“

„The team didn’t hate you“

„The team no. May? Definitely“

„May didn’t hate you either. She just doesn't trust people easily.“

„And we all know that feeling. But that woman hated me“

„Did not“

„Did too“ Skye called over her shoulder as she left the training room.


	6. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team visits the tower and May meets an unexpected face

When they arrived at the tower they snuck up on everybody watching a movie.  
„Tony, could you pass the popcorn?“ Clint asks without moving his head to look at the man. And since Tony was sleeping Natasha picked up the popcorn and handed it to him.

„Thanks“ he mumbled not looking up. Nat lifted an eyebrow at that. 

„Geez. I thought you’d be more excited to see us“ Skye spoke up making everybody heads turn.

„Lady Skye! You are back!“

„Finally! I have someone to hack with!“ Tony exclaimed.

„Shenanigans!“ Clint says already having a mischievous look in his eyes.

„You know I’m back too! “ Natasha says a fake pout on her lips.

„And we are very happy, “ Peeper says giving her a side hug.

„Yeah, yeah make some space for us“ Natasha ordered.

It was four months later when the team saw Skye again. They were heading to the Avengers tower after Fury ordered them too. They didn't get any other information, which unnerved May and Coulson. Especially since Coulson was sure that only Natasha knew that he was alive.  
When they walked into the main floor they saw Fury and Hil wait for them as well as Stark and Clint having a conversation in the kitchen area.

"Good afternoon Director" FitzSimmons say at the same time. This caught Tony and Clint's attention and they both went to greet their guest.

"It's good to know you are alive," Clint says hugging Coulson " I can't believe you didn't tell us," he adds sending a glare in his direction.

"Oh look Fanboy is still alive. Cap will be very happy" Tony teased.

"Where is Nat?" May asked wanting to see her friend again.

"Training room," Clint says a smirk on his lips which made May suspicious but she stepped into the elevator and ordered Jarvis to take her to the right floor.  
When May enters the training room she stops in her tracks at the sights that greats her. Skye and Natasha were sparing intensely. Neither of them holding back one bit. When Skye eventually fliped Nat to the ground they stayed in that position staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't go soft on me because I am injured" Skye sais strictly.

"We can't have you still injured on our next mission" Natasha replied.

"When you try to hold back, you repeat movements. And you don't change the pace at all. Don't hold back!" Skye tells her. Natasha sighed.

"Tell me again why you are such a hard ass during training. I mean I was trained by the KGB and they went easier on us" It was meant as a joke but it failed. Big time. 

"Well, then it explains why I won."

"Come on Skye we've been going at it since 5 am. Ease up" Natasha trailed her right hand up Skye's arm trying to calm her.

"And you haven't won one single fight against me today."

"Skye, talk to me whats going on with you today" May watched the exchange with wide eyes. They were both so comfortable with each other. Nat never brought up her training. Ever. Yet with Skye, she was comfortable enough to joke about it. And then there was the topic of Skye's fighting. but before she could ponder on the level of Skye's skills and where she could have acquired them she noticed that both women were looking at her from there position on the floor.

"What's up?" Natasha asks a smirk on her lips.

"Umm...Fury send us here, he's upstairs with Hill and the others" May informed them. Skye stood up pulling her girlfriend with her.

"I'll go take a shower" Skye excused herself.

"We are going to talk about this!" Nat called after her.

"So she really is a Shield agent" May stated.

"Yes."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"We met about two weeks after I came to Shield," the redhead tells her. May's eyes widen. Natasha had known Skye allot longer then she had.

" Why did you never mention her?"

"Cause I wasn't allowed to," Nat answered simply. May looked at her confused. "and I'm still not allowed to." Natasha added.

"Fine. So what have you been up to?"

They talked for a while catching up on different things until Jarvis told them they had a debrief in 20 minutes. Natasha went to take a quick shower and May went back up to the others.  
Once Natasha was done she found Skye in their bedroom staring at her phone.  
"What's going on?" she asked softly sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I was so hard on you today."

"Please don't shut me out," Natasha begged her. Skye sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Remember that mission last year that went really south."

"You mean the one where I ended up in a coma? I remember"

"You almost died that day" Skye whispered the memories from that day invading her mind. Natasha hugged Skye finally understanding what this all was about. Today a year ago she had almost died.

"I'm not going to die," Natasha whispered into Skye's hair. "And I will promise I will take training with you more serious" she added and kissed Skye deeply before cuddling into her on the bed.

They stayed like that for a while until Jarvis reminded them that they had a mission debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry it took so long. I didn't really know where I wanted this to go. Still don't so the next chapter could take a while


	7. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury assigns them a new mission that is not at all what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally had a decent idea for the next chapter so here we go

When Skye and Natasha arrived for the meeting they were immediately bombarded with questions but Fury quickly shut them down saying that they could catch up later.

„So what is the mission, Sir?“ Steve asks.

„We are going to plan and execute a wedding in one week.“ Fury announced seriously. Since the tone in his voice was so serious most of the people in the room weren’t sure they had heard correctly.

„I’m sorry, what?“ Coulson asks confused.

„You two are getting married next Tuesday, “ Maria tells Natasha and Skye who both stare at her in shock.

„I think you may have broken them.“ Clint says with a smirk.

„Are you serious? Cause if this is a joke it is not funny“ Skye asks narrowing her eyes at her boss.

„It’s not a joke.“ Fury assured her.“ Since I kind of ruined your first wedding I figured I’d make it up to you. There aren’t any serious cases that need your attention this week. So let’s start planning. And by that I mean all of you, because all of you may have a week off but I do not.“ with that, he left them alone to go back to the HUB.

„Who knew Pirate had a heart“ Tony joked but it fell flat.

„ So you two are engaged?“ Coulson asks Natasha.

„Have been for one and a half years now“ Clint answers for her..

„So are you an Avenger?“ Fitz questions Skye.

„I’m a Shield agent“ Skye replies.

„Then why were you on my team.

„That’s classified, “ Maria tells him sternly.  
Luckily for all of them, Pepper chooses that moment to join them.

„Do those smiling faces mean that the mission is easy?“ Pepper asks.

„Those two are finally getting hitched, “ Tony tells his wife.

„We have one week to put together a wedding“ Bruce explains further.

„Fury gave you a week off to get married!?“ Pepper asks surprised.

„Seams that way“

„This is going to be amazing! We need a cake, and flowers and a venue obviously, and invitations. And we can finally go dress shopping." Pepper exclaims.

„Well, I guess we know who is going to coordinate this whole thing“ Clint spoke. Pepper looked at Skye and Natasha who still looked like they didn’t believe what was happening.

„Okay how about I give you two a list with some simple questions and then we can meet up in two hours again and start planning“ Pepper suggests.

„That sounds like a good idea“ Skye agrees as Natasha hadn’t even spoken yet and had a vice grip on her hand. Pepper nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen while the rest of the group dispersed in various directions.

15min. Later on Daisy's and Natasha's floor

"Are you okay with this?" Daisy asks once they've settled on their couch. Natasha looks up at her but didn't answer.

"If you don't want this then we don't have to do anything," Skye tells her.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" Natasha asks kissing her finance.

"I believe you might have mentioned it this morning," Skye says. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I am. We've been wanting to get married for a while now. I just can't believe Fury actually gave us an entire week off and roped everybody into helping."

"He owes us," Skye says with a shrug. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Let's get started on this list"

"Okay. Simple or extravagant?" Skye asks reading the first question from the paper.

"Simple," they both say at the same time.

"Favorite color?"

"Black" both say at the same time.

"We should probably write something else down though otherwise, our whole wedding will be black."

" I always thought about having pastel or earth tones at our wedding"  
Skye tells her.

"I like earth tones" the redhead agrees.

"Okay, next we have cake flavors."

" Chocolate but I'd also like to have something with a little bit of spice," Natasha says.

"Like chili?" Natasha nodded. "I like that. But I'd also like it to be very rich chocolate"

"That sounds good"

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so" Skye nodded.

"Any prefers location?" Natasha shrugged.

"How about the beach?"

"I think Tony has a private beach somewhere. That would be nice. We could do a big fire when it gets dark like in the movies" Natasha tells her with an exited expression making Skye smile at her softly.

" Mmh. Do you think we could ask Fury to officiate the wedding"

"Fury has a .."

"Yup"

"How in the world did you find that out"

"First time I hacked into his records," Skye tells her with a smirk.

"Okay, well then we should ask him. But I want to see his face when you ask him"

"Deal"

"What's the next question" Natasha asks.

"Guestlist?"

"Everybody who is here and Bobbie. And you will want to invite Felicity. Anybody else?" Skye thought for a moment but shook her head. She wrote all of the names down and then moved on the next question.  
They continued like that until they arrived at the last question.

"Who is wearing the dress/who is walking down the aisle? Well that's easy"

"It is?" Natasha asks confused.

"Yes, you are walking down the aisle"

"Me? No way and besides who would I even ask..."

"Coulson. You yourself said he was like the father you never had"

" But.."

" Nope, I've made up my mind" Skye declared. Natasha tried to fight Skye on the topic but Skye wouldn't budge so Natasha finally agreed if Skye would also wear a dress. The ding from the elevator stoped their argument.

"How's it going," Pepper asks when she sees that Skye and Natasha are staring at her.

"We just finished," Natasha says taking the paper from Skye before she could change anything and handed it over to Pepper. Pepper looked it over and nodded along like she was already forming a plan in her head about who would do what.

"Okay, I can work with this. Anything you don't want?"

" No speeches," Natasha said.

"And we don't need a fancy dinner or something afterward either. We just want a campfire and a buffet."

"I can do that"

"And we already have someone who is going to officiate so you don't need to find someone."

" Okay, any thoughts on bridesmaids and men?"

" I'm going to ask Felicity," Skye tells Pepper

"I think I might ask Clint," Natasha says.

"Do you want to open a registry?" Skye and Natasha share a look and then both shake their heads.

"We don't need anything"

"You are aware that the team will most likely get you something anyway"  
Skye sighed they really didn't want or need anything. Tony was already accommodating for them by letting them live in the Tower.

"Make sure it's nothing too big or expensive"  
Pepper nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Uh, I don't think so?"  
Pepper looked at Natasha who shook her head as well.

"Great, I'll tell everyone what they will need to do and then we can go dress shopping. I already made an appointment. So be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Pepper, for everything"

"Your Welcome" Pepper smiled at the pair and then left them alone.

"You think this is actually going to happen?" Natasha asks her girlfriend after a moment. "Are you kidding, it's us, something is bound to happen. But let's just enjoy it while it lasts. I will call Felicity to come. The least we can do is spend time with our family" Skye had started calling the team their family about two years ago and somehow it stuck to Natasha as well.

"Then I'll call Bobbi"


End file.
